LES OISEAUX DE L'OCÉAN - PREMIÈRE PARTIE : LE CHOIX D'UNE VIE
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Lorsque deux oiseaux libres se croisent, voler vers le même horizon peut devenir un défi. Ne pas s'enchaîner, s'enchaîner à la liberté, ensemble ou séparés? Que peut donner la vie à un pirate à l'âme écorchée? Et lui, que peut-il donner à une femme peut-être encore plus libre que lui? Seules les années pourront leur répondre.
1. Prologue

**LES OISEAUX DE L' OCEAN**

**PREMIERE PARTIE : LE CHOIX D'UNE VIE**

Disclaimer: les personnages de pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi mais les autres personnages, si.

Rating : M

Genre : romance; aventure; fantastique

Pairing : principalement Sparrabeth et autres couples

Résumé : lorsque deux oiseaux libres se croisent, voler vers le même horizon peut devenir un défi. Ne pas s'enchaîner, s'enchaîner à la liberté, ensemble ou séparés? Que peut donner la vie à un pirate à l'âme écorchée ? Et lui, que peut-il donner à une femme peut-être encore plus libre que lui?  
Seules les années pourront leur répondre. Et c'est surtout dans les plus grands défis et les plus grandes aventures que leur instinct et leur cœur pourront leur dicter comment survivre, vivre et choisir.

Prologue

Port-Royal.

Jack n'aimait pas particulièrement cette ville. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas jolie ni agréable, il y régnait sur le port une ambiance sommes toutes assez proche de tous les autres ports. Ce qui gênait Jack, c'était plutôt le nombre de nobles, de soldats et gens de la haute société qu'on y croisait dès lors qu'on approchait le centre de la ville, le point stratégique, le fort et toutes ces riches demeures alentours.

Jack aimait parfois, avoir accès au luxe, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il pouvait voler un ou plusieurs objets précieux ou autres marchandises hors de prix que les riches habitants aimaient à montrer pour étaler aux yeux de tous leur réussite et leur statut.

Mais l'attrait de Jack pour cette ville était bien moindre lorsqu'il était contraint d'y venir pour récupérer une carte qu'il s'était fait bêtement voler à bord de son propre navire, tout ça parce que l'un de ses nouveaux matelots fraîchement engagés à Tortuga était en réalité un espion pour le compte de la Royal Navy, et que ledit espion avait jugé bon de voler cette carte pour la leur revendre un bon prix. Le jeune espion devait sans doute s'être fait sévèrement sermonné par ses supérieurs, car il était revenu sans information précise sur les pirates mais juste avec cette carte. Un amateur pensait Jack. Un amateur qui le forçait à venir récupérer cette carte directement dans la gueule du loup dans cette ville qui comptait certainement le plus grand nombre de soldats et autres personnes pour qui sa présence était indésirable. Il risquait de se faire capturer , alors il s'y était rendu seul son précieux Black Pearl à de nombreuses encablures de là, le plus à l'abri possible des regards. Ainsi, se ferait-il passer pour un simple homme de commerce venu proposer à des marins et autres marchands quelques bonnes affaires.

Quelques jours, deux ou trois tout au plus, lui suffiraient pour retrouver la trace de la carte , la dérober et repartir vers Tortuga un lieu bien plus fréquentable pour un pirate comme lui et bien plus attrayant.

Jack ne s'imaginait pas qu'en posant pied à terre ici, lorsqu'il repartirait plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il était très loin de l'imaginer lorsqu'il arriva sur les quais de sa démarche nonchalante, en ce matin d'été.

Elizabeth Swan venait de terminer sa toilette lorsque son père fort enjoué ce matin, la pria de bien vouloir le rejoindre au salon. Ce fut sans surprise quelle découvrit en descendant les marches du grand escalier de la demeure familiale, le Commodore James Norrington en grande conversation avec son père et un jeune lieutenant Teddy Grooves. Depuis quelques temps lorsque son père devait s'entretenir avec Norrington, c'était presque systématiquement à la demeure plutôt qu'au fort.

Elizabeth devinait très bien pourquoi : le Gouverneur Swan envisageait de la marier avec le nouveau Commodore grand ami de la famille Swan depuis de longues années, et prétendant sérieux pour la fille unique du gouverneur.

James Norrington était un homme raffiné, distingué, charismatique dans des costumes toujours impeccables, homme de prestance et d'autorité depuis qu'il avait été promu Commodore dans la Royal Navy. C'était un homme discret et loyal fidèle à des valeurs de justice et également fidèle dans son amitié avec le Gouverneur qui, en père aimant et attentionné voyait en lui le gendre idéal. Celui qui pourrait offrir à sa fille adorée une vie aussi distinguée, riche et honorable qu'elle méritait de vivre. Il savait aussi que James était un homme bon et doux sous ses dehors parfois glacial de militaire, et qu'il saurait ainsi protéger Elizabeth.

Mais Norrington n'était pas ici seulement pour faire plaisir à son ami gouverneur. Il connaissait depuis toujours Elizabeth et avait développé peu à peu de forts sentiments amoureux à son égard, bien que son éducation stricte et son soucis de respecter les convenances l'avaient poussé à ne pas en parler à la principale intéressée jusqu'alors. Mais en ayant l'aval du père de la jeune fille qu'il convoitait, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il ne tarderait pas à ouvrir son cœur.

Elizabeth le savait très bien. Elle était brillante et intelligente, fort belle et déjà convoitée par nombre d'hommes tous plus distingués les uns que les autres. Mais elle avait parfaitement compris que le seul à convenir à son père était le Commodore, et à vrai dire, il était également celui qui, de tous, lui conviendrait sans doute le mieux à elle aussi.

Non pas qu'elle éprouve envers lui une attirance ni un amour certain, elle était tout à fait consciente de ne pas être amoureuse de cet homme, mais elle n'était en réalité amoureuse de personne, elle ne ressentait aucun amour envers tout ceux qui jusque là, avaient montré quelque intérêt pour elle.

Elizabeth étaient une jeune femme un peu différente des autres filles de son rang. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le protocole, avait un esprit libre et rêvait plus souvent d'aventures et de découvertes que de salon mondain et autres activités réservées aux femmes de la haute société. Et tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait avaient tous le même défaut : ils étaient bien trop stricts et bien trop froids à son goût.

Norrington avait le même défaut. A une différence près : elle avait décelé en lui que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était réellement pour elle, et non pour sa richesse et pour le statut que pouvait apporter le fait de devenir le mari de la fille d'un Gouverneur.

Alors, quand bien même elle ne l'aimait pas en retour, elle savait au fond d'elle que son choix se porterait sur lui. Son père avait raison : c'était pour elle le meilleur choix possible.

C'est en songeant à cela qu'elle rejoignit les trois hommes au salon, resplendissante dans sa robe crème à corset et avec sa longue chevelure dorée relevée en un chignon sophistiqué.

« Tu es ravissante ! »

lança son père en souriant, heureux de remarquer tout l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire ainsi à son prétendant. Qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à acquiescer poliment, offrant à Elizabeth un sourire certes de circonstance mais qui ne manquait ni de respect ni d'admiration.

« Je tenais à ce que tu puisses saluer le Commodore Norrington, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu nous accompagnes dans les jardins afin de discuter un peu, voudrais-tu ? »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Son père tentait de créer des occasions de rapprochements entre elle et Norrington, il croyait bien faire bien sûr, et elle savait aussi que c'était une bonne chose si elle devait décider de se marier avec Norrington, mais elle eut le sentiment que c'était trop tôt. Elle aurait voulu avoir encore du temps, du temps pour elle, sans devenir la fiancée ni l'épouse de personne, elle avait besoin de temps… Du temps pour quoi, de toutes façons, puisque tôt ou tard elle finirait par se marier et elle savait que ce serait avec lui… Elle savait que c'était stupide de vouloir reculer l'échéance d'autant qu'elle-même était d'accord pour accepter le jour où Norrington lui ferait sa demande, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vide; une certaine tristesse au fond d'elle, une sorte de résignation qui lui faisait mal et c'est pour cela qu'elle aurait voulu avoir encore du temps…

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle ressentait de l'amitié pour lui; pour cet homme qui était si sincère et fidèle à son amitié avec le Gouverneur, qui avait toujours su les protéger et être là pour eux depuis de longues années. James n'était pas non plus repoussant, il était plutôt bel homme avec sa prestance, son élégance et ses yeux verts. Il avait tout pour plaire à une femme de son rang, il était cultivé et avait de la conversation, c'était certain…

Elizabeth en était là de ses pensées alors que leur promenade touchait à sa fin. Elle avait bien sûr accepté de faire quelque conversation avec lui et son père à l'extérieur de la demeure, dans les jardins ensoleillés où Norrington avait pris soin d'être avec elle le plus galant et délicat possible; et lorsque ce dernier prit congé elle sentit aussitôt que sa prochaine visite n'allait pas tarder, et que bientôt ils auraient l'occasion de se retrouver seuls tout les deux et lorsque ce moment arriverait, sa demande en mariage aussi…

Ils étaient partis. Norrington, son père, le lieutenant, tous étaient repartis exercer leur fonctions respectives pour le reste de la matinée.

Elizabeth n'avait pas d'obligations particulières aujourd'hui. Alors elle décida d'en profiter pour partir comme elle le faisait régulièrement et sans être remarquée, marcher vers les quais, respirer l'air de la mer et observer les navires.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et qui lui procurait une sensation de liberté qu'elle ne connaissait nulle part ailleurs, comme si l'océan l'appelait, ou bien comme si les vagues pouvaient emporter avec elles ses regrets et son amertume cachés au fond de son cœur sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi…

Dans tout les cas, ce lieu était pour elle une source d'apaisement, et lui permettait de réfléchir parfois, et d'autres fois de ne penser à rien. Et ce jour-là, elle avait précisément besoin de ne penser à rien, d'oublier James, d'oublier ses doutes de plus en plus profondément ancrés en elle sur son avenir et sur ses sentiments.

Elle marchait. Se mêlant aux gens de la foule, aux marchands, aux marins, aux femmes et hommes du peuple, aux soldats, aux personnes faisant vivre bruyamment les quais en ces heures encore matinales et déjà sous un soleil de plomb. D'autres femmes de la haute société se trouvaient également sur le quai, plus loin, pour embarquer sur des navires afin d'entamer un voyage pour parfois aller voir de la famille ou suivre un mari qui s'installait dans un lointain pays. Elle marchait sans les voir, comme absorbée par des rêveries lointaines, son teint pâle et son grand regard noisette lui donnant une allure à la fois très sûre d'elle et presque fragile.

Et c'est précisément cette allure à la fois noble et conquérante, qui attira soudainement le regard de Jack.

Il n'avait pas fait exprès de la regarder. Il l'avait remarqué, parmi toutes les personnes dans la foule, car elle avait ce regard et cette allure des femmes libres, des femmes pirates presque, et elle avait cette robe avec ce corset qui était presque comme une prison autour d'elle…

C'était ce que Jack avait pensé. Instantanément en la voyant. Elle marchait vers lui sans le voir et il se mit instinctivement à faire son plus beau sourire.

« Elle est bien jolie la donzelle… »

Après tout, aller lui parler et la complimenter ne le retarderait en rien dans ses affaires et ce n'était jamais désagréable de voir d'un peu plus près une si jolie fille quand bien même elle était noble et quand bien même elle crierait peut-être au scandale d'être abordée par un homme tel que lui… Elle était bien trop belle et bien trop attirante pour qu'il renonce à lui adresser quelques mots.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une si blanche colombe se promène seule sur les quais ce matin ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici… »

Mais la belle ne lui lança qu'un regard noir. Noir de colère, de haine; noir de liberté. Un noir puissant qui parvint presque à déstabiliser Jack tant ce regard était empli pour lui de sentiments si négatifs qu'il se serait presque senti sur le banc des accusés...


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE UN

Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté des individus de ce genre, à dire vrai, la seule personne qu'elle fréquentait en dehors des gens de la haute société de Port-Royal, c'était son ami Will Turner, un enfant qu'elle avait autrefois sauvé des eaux alors que le navire qui emmenait son père, James et elle-même à Port-Royal, avait croisé sur sa route un navire en feu et dont le petit Will était le seul survivant. Ils étaient devenus amis, ayant le même âge, le jeune homme était ensuite devenu forgeron mais malgré sa condition modeste il était toujours resté dans le cœur d'Elizabeth comme étant son meilleur ami, et bien que leur situation respective les ait un peu éloignés ils restaient toujours de forts bons amis.

Mais Will n'était pas un pirate, bien qu'elle ait retrouvé sur lui un médaillon à tête de mort qu'elle lui avait volé et qu'elle avait conservé, pensant ainsi dissimuler le fait qu'il était en réalité probablement fils de pirate, et lui évitant ainsi la potence. Mais Will avait un travail et était un homme du peuple tout à fait classique désormais, n'ayant aucun démêlé avec la justice et vivant une vie rangée et paisible, et il ne se comportait jamais comme un pirate.

Ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu le matin-même sur les quais, pendant sa promenade matinale. Elle l'avait aperçu, alors qu'elle marchait dans un sens et lui dans l'autre, et lorsqu'il avait été vraiment assez proche d'elle pour lui murmurer :

« Comment se fait-il qu'une si blanche colombe se promène seule sur les quais ce matin ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici… »

Alors elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui, et là elle l'avait vu. Un homme encore assez jeune, mais plus âgé qu'elle d'une bonne dizaine d'années, de taille moyenne, assez mince mais probablement musclé comme beaucoup de marins, les cheveux longs et noirs corbeau… Mais ce qui était le plus étrange était le style de l'homme en question. Il portait dans ses cheveux très longs des bijoux et autres breloques et l'ensemble était soutenu par un bandana rouge vif, sa barbe était taillée en deux petites tresses distinctes, son regard était ourlé d'une grande quantité de khôl noir et à sa ceinture, par-dessus sa chemise blanche largement ouverte sur une peau très bronzée et son pantalon de toile, étaient accrochés foulard, bijoux, breloques pèle-mêle avec son épée et son pistolet… Sa tenue était complétée par une longue veste noire qui flottait autour de lui lorsqu'il marchait et des bottes, mais le plus étrange était peut-être encore sa démarche, chancelante et chaloupée qui était presque féminine… Comme si cet étrange individu était à la fois très féminin et très masculin, et surtout il paraissait… fou. Fou ou terriblement prétentieux ou les deux, en tout cas ce fut l'impression qu'il avait donné à Elizabeth dans la seconde où elle avait levé son regard vers lui.

Elizabeth avait été extrêmement surprise par l'allure de cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait encore jamais croisé par ici, car il ne ressemblait à personne d'autre, nul ici n'avait un tel accoutrement et c'était très déroutant pour une femme comme elle, mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué dans cette rencontre c'était la manière dont il l'avait abordée. Elizabeth avait ressenti une colère et une haine instantanée qui l'aurait poussé à le gifler si la bienséance ne l'avait pas retenue. Gifler un inconnu en pleine rue n'était pas vraiment envisageable pour une fille de gouverneur; et bien souvent Elizabeth devait tempérer son caractère de feu…

Mais elle avait ressenti une telle colère, être interpellée ainsi par un individu qui, déjà avait une allure sortie de nulle part, et qui était sans doute un pirate… Etre presque courtisée par un tel personnage en pleine rue, elle; la fille du gouverneur à qui tout le monde devait le respect et la politesse due à son rang… C'était tout bonnement un affront.

Il n'avait pourtant eu aucune violence envers elle ni ne l'avait insultée, mais Elizabeth avait ressenti une colère qui, à la fin de la journée ne s'était toujours pas dissipée. Elle se rendait bien compte que sa réaction était peut-être un peu excessive mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle avait détesté cet homme sitôt qu'elle l'avait vu.

Une fois seule, elle réalisa à contre cœur que si elle était si en colère ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait uniquement pour cette raison… La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ne JAMAIS pouvoir être libre comme ce genre de personne comme lui pouvait l'être… Elle avait peur aussi un jour d'être courtisée par un homme qui lui plairait vraiment et que ce jour-là ce serait peut-être trop tard car elle serait déjà engagée avec Norrington…

Elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle voulait au fond, c'était de pouvoir encore choisir par elle-même, avoir encore l'occasion d'être vue et admirée par un homme qu'elle admirerait elle aussi… Elle avait besoin de temps, elle avait besoin de plaire encore et que quelqu'un lui plaise vraiment. Et cela, elle ne le ressentait pas pour James, elle avait beaucoup de respect et d'estime pour lui mais n'était pas amoureuse et tout ce qu'elle voulait, si seulement elle avait pu l'avoir… C'était du temps pour trouver celui qui ferait battre son cœur.

Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la liberté pour ça et c'est toute cette colère enfouie qu'elle avait rejeté sur cet inconnu qui avait osé l'aborder.

Et ce n'était pas si grave après tout; car c'était un pirate… Un pirate qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déjà vu à quelque part sans savoir où.

Elle décida de ne plus y penser et fini par s'endormir. Et de toutes façons, elle épouserait James d'ici peu et se torturer l'esprit ne servirait à rien…

Elle l'avait insulté. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard. Elle avait même failli le gifler.

Et ça l'avait amusé… Bien sûr que ça l'avait amusé… Si on écartait le fait qu'il avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur, l'espace de quelques secondes, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Ça l'avait amusé. Après tout il ne faisait rien de répréhensible, il l'avait juste abordé. Elle était belle, élégante, sûre d'elle et elle avait en prime une répartie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru de la part d'une femme de la haute société ou de la noblesse… Certes elle lui avait répondu comme à un chien; mais elle lui avait répondu… ça lui plaisait peut-être encore plus que les femmes qui ne répondaient rien ou qui lui répondait poliment, et encore bien plus que celles qui s'intéressaient à lui… Cette fille avait du caractère et en même temps elle avait quelque chose de presque sombre dans le regard comme si la liberté l'appelait mais qu'elle n'y avait pas accès…

Alors, elle lui plaisait et puisqu'il était pour quelques jours à Port Royal, il aurait peut-être le temps de la recroiser, après tout…

« Jaaaaaack à quoi tu penses… Tu ne préférerais pas t'amuser encore un peu… »

Jack releva la tête vers la fille qui se trémoussait à côté de lui, et répondit par un sourire irrésistible.

« Je ne pense à rien d'assez intéressant pour refuser ta proposition trésor… »

Sur un clin d'œil, il termina sa chope de rhum, se leva de table et passa son bras autour de la taille de la femme pour l'emmener à l'étage, là où les patrons de la taverne louaient des chambres pour la nuit. Jack dormait ici le temps de son séjour à Port-Royal.

« Finalement le séjour s'annonce plus agréable que prévu… »

Le pirate se réveilla à l'aube, comme à son habitude, et la femme de la veille endormie à ses côtés. Jack sorti du lit avec précaution, et grimaça lorsqu'elle se réveilla et l'appela :

« Jaaaaack pourquoi tu restes pas

... tu reviens ce soir ? »

Jack soupira et fit un faux sourire :

« Désolé ma colombe j'ai beaucoup de travail… Des affaires importantes… »

La jeune femme se releva et fronça les sourcils.

« Alors ça fera trois shilling … »

Jack grimaça à nouveau en sortant à contrecœur l'argent de la poche de son manteau. Port-Royal était une ville hors de prix même pour prendre du bon temps…

Une fois parti de la taverne, jack retourna sur les quais. Il avait trouvé la veille des informations importantes sur l'espion qui lui avait volé la carte, et Jack était proche de retrouver sa trace. Il pensait pouvoir le trouver d'ici la fin de la journée, le forcer à lui dire où se trouvait la carte et le lendemain il pourrait élaborer le plan pour aller la voler. Puis il retournerait à son navire et rejoindrait enfin des terres plus accueillantes pour les pirates.

Elizabeth s'était réveillée un peu plus calme que la veille, mais dans une humeur maussade. Au matin, contrairement à la veille son père n'avait pas invité le Commodore pour parler des affaires en cours mais il lui avait annoncé que ce dernier était convié le soir même au dîner. Et encore une fois, Elizabeth devina parfaitement les intentions de son père. Il pensait que si le Commodore devait la demander en mariage il serait plus agréable pour elle de commencer d'abord par faire plus ample connaissance, car bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps cela n'avait jamais été d'une manière plus intime, leurs conversations étaient surtout de convenance. James et le gouverneur était amis mais Elizabeth, elle, n'avait bien sûr pas la même relation avec James et ces visites, promenades et autres dîners qui s'enchaînaient ces jours-ci étaient tous dans le but de les rapprocher tout les deux.

Alors elle décida à nouveau de rejoindre les quais, afin de réfléchir. A ce rythme-là, la demande en mariage n'allait pas tarder et plus l'échéance approchait plus elle la redoutait. Et moins elle avait envie que ce moment n'arrive. En fait, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retarder l'échéance, voire pour y échapper. Mais elle ne voyait aucun moyen pour réussir cela, car elle ne pouvait échapper à la vie qui lui était réservée. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas car beaucoup avait bien moins de chance qu'elle et elle le savait parfaitement.

D'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle aimait la demeure de son père, elle aimait Port-Royal et ses paysages, l'océan à portée de vue qu'elle voyait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle aimait son entourage, son père protecteur, sa domestique Estrella qui était comme une mère pour elle, Will son ami d'enfance, et même James qui avait été très important pour sa famille depuis toujours. Mais elle réalisait que si elle était heureuse, cela risquait de devenir moins rose le jour où elle serait mariée. Elle irait habiter dans la demeure de Norrington, quitterait son père et Estrella bien qu'ils n'habiteraient pas loin, et ne pourrait plus non plus voir son ami Will en cachette comme elle aimait à le faire lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait bien conscience que l'univers d'une femme mariée était fort différent de celui d'une jeune femme non mariée, et elle se serait sentie prête pour ce changement si seulement… Si seulement elle avait aimé d'amour son futur époux, ou bien que ce soit un autre que celui qu'on lui avait finalement déjà choisi.

Alors, elle réfléchissait à son avenir, sans espoir de le changer mais en y pensant tout de même, lorsqu'elle repassa pile à l'endroit où la veille elle avait rencontré un étrange pirate. Qui revint dans sa mémoire, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui… Je vais pouvoir continuer ma promenade sans être importunée… »

Mais elle se trompait, car Jack avait décidé de repasser par là après avoir trouver les informations qu'il cherchait. Jack avait très envie de s'amuser encore un peu en provoquant la colère de la jolie inconnue, au risque de se prendre cette fois-ci une gifle déjà évitée de peu la veille.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, le pirate vint à nouveau troubler sa promenade. A quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient croisés la veille, il apparut marchant vers elle, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres et avec toujours cette même démarche, cette même allure exaspérante pour la jeune femme. Elle se renfrogna aussitôt, fort énervée de voir qu'il était revenu ici , peut-être même exprès pour la recroiser, et que de nouveau il allait gâcher sa promenade. Comme si cette période de doute dans sa vie n'était pas déjà suffisamment pénible pour en plus être importunée par un pirate aux airs de fille qui ne ressemblait à rien. L'image que lui renvoyait le pirate était très mauvaise, bien qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour lui nuire elle le détestait autant que certaines personnes avec qui il avait eu des déboires.

Mais il avait l'habitude. Partout où il allait, il était moqué ou bien détesté parce qu'il était un pirate, et parce qu'il avait un comportement déroutant , il en avait l'habitude et ça lui était égal. Mais dans ce cas précis il se sentait vexé, et même un peu déstabilisé. Généralement les femmes le détestaient après avoir tout d'abord ressenti pour lui des choses bien différentes. Il avait l'habitude que toutes les femmes tombent à ses pieds, même celles dont il ne voulaient pas. Certes, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps mais Jack avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine , il savait parfaitement se servir de son charme, en user et en abuser et là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille le détestait autant en ne faisant que le croiser. Au départ il avait cru que ce n'était qu'à cause du fait que lui soit un pirate et elle probablement une lady qui détestait ce genre de personne, sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte que si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait pris peur face à lui et aurait même peut-être alertée de sa présence les soldats. Mais il n'avait vu aucune trace de peur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas peur, loin de la même… Alors pourquoi lui répondait-elle ainsi ?

C'était aussi cette question qui avait poussé Jack à revenir sur les quais en espérant la croiser. Mais la même colère et la même haine l'accueillirent.

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de parler elle anticipa et le regarda d'un œil noir.

« Comment osez-vous ? Si vous êtes ici encore une fois pour venir me parler ce n'est pas la peine je ne vous répondrai pas ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec un… individu comme vous ! »

Jack commença à froncer les sourcils avant de se reprendre d'un coup avec un sourire encore plus irrésistible que quelques secondes auparavant.

« C'est étrange milady … parce que c'est exactement ce que vous faites… De me parler… Je passais sur le quai et c'est vous qui venez me parler… pour me dire que vous ne voulez pas me parler ? »

Elizabeth le fixa avec un regard d'incompréhension avant de se décomposer. Elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. A vrai dire elle croyait que le pirate serait incapable de répondre intelligemment à son coup de colère, mais ce qu'il avait dit était à la fois tellement absurde et à la fois tellement vrai qu'elle venait de se prendre une claque pire que celle qu'elle avait envie de lui donner. Mais au sourire de triomphe du pirate elle se redressa et répondit d'une voix cinglante :

« En effet, alors veuillez m'excuser si je ne poursuis pas cette conversation mais plutôt ma route afin d'occuper mon temps de manière plus intelligente… »

Elle le dépassa en le bousculant presque tant elle partait précipitamment, alors que Jack souriait toujours. Il ne répondit rien et reprit son chemin, triomphant car il avait réussi à suffisamment attirer l'attention de la jeune femme pour provoquer sa colère mais également sa stupéfaction et il avait même réussi à la déstabiliser. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le sens qu'il aurait pu espérer mais la belle était d'un caractère de feu et avait su rebondir et Jack aimait beaucoup ça…

« Une lady… Elle a plus de caractère que certaines pirates ! Ca m'amuse beaucoup… »

Jack était bien décidé à revenir avant de quitter l'île. Il avait bien compris que la jeune femme ne serait pas séduite par lui mais par contre, le jeu lui plaisait énormément et il aurait bien eu tort de se priver d'un tel divertissement dans une ville qui finalement l'ennuyait beaucoup…

Alors qu'Elizabeth était repartie plus furieuse que jamais vers le domaine Swan , deux hommes, un petit et assez rond , l'autre grand et très maigre avec un œil de bois, l'observaient de loin, un sourire bêta aux lèvres mais s'efforçant de se concentrer. Ils la virent entrer dans le domaine et se félicitèrent.

« Allons le dire au Capitaine Barbossa… La carte que ce vieux Sparrow cherche est chez le gouverneur… On a eu une chance terrible de tomber sur sa fille, elle nous a mené tout droit jusqu'à leur maison ! »

Les deux compères se serrèrent la main comme s'ils avaient réalisé l'exploit du siècle ( ce qui n'était pas le cas car en réalité il n'était pas extrêmement difficile de trouver où la famille Swan habitait ) , avant de courir vers leur navire…


	3. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE DEUX .

« Expliquez-moi ce que vous avez découvert… Clairement… »

Le capitaine Barbossa avait précisé « clairement », car il savait combien les deux imbéciles en face de lui étaient capables de se disputer pendant une heure pour savoir qui allait le mieux raconter. Et il n'avait absolument pas le temps pour ces niaiseries. Il avait besoin de mettre la main sur la carte avant que Sparrow ne la retrouve. Même s'il savait avoir une longueur d'avance, il ne fallait surtout pas perdre cet avantage.

Pintel, le pirate rondelet et à l'air ahuri, sourit bêtement à la demande de son capitaine et commença son récit.

« Eh bien, Mr Black nous a révélé contre cinq shilling que la carte se trouvait chez le gouverneur, et il nous a montré un portrait de sa fille, Elizabeth, parce qu'elle se promène souvent dehors. Drôlement jolie la poupée ! »

Pintel s'interrompit alors que Ragetti, son compagnon à l'œil de bois, s'avançait pour ajouter avec l'air le plus imbécile possible :

« Oh ça oui alors elle est jolie ! Et puis Black a dit qu'avec le portrait de la fille, on n'avait plus qu'à la chercher et à la suivre alors on l'a cherché et on est tombé dessus par hasard sur les quais… Elle était en train de parler avec Sparrow ! »

Pintel lui lança un regard noir.

« Ça, c'est à la fin de l'histoire ! Et c'est moi qui raconte ! »

Barbossa soupira en constatant que les deux idiots ne sauraient décidemment jamais rien raconter sans que ça ne parte en dispute au bout de trente secondes. Il frappa son poing sur la table pour ordonner le silence :

« Il n'aurait pas été plus simple de demander à Black où habite le gouverneur ? Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des niaiseries de chasse à la bourgeoise ! Dites-moi au moins que vous avez suivi la fille et que vous savez où est la maison du gouverneur ! Si Sparrow parlait à la fille c'est peut-être parce qu'il a deviné quelque chose, il faut agir au plus vite ! »

Pintel répondit timidement, alors que Ragetti s'était éloigné avec un air fâché :

« C'est-à-dire que pour nous dire où habite le Gouverneur, Black nous demandait dix shilling de plus et on ne les avait pas… Alors il a bien voulu nous mettre sur la piste pour deux shilling de plus, en nous montrant le portrait de la fille ! Alors quand on l'a trouvé on l'a suivi, la maison du gouverneur est sur les hauteurs à l'est de la ville, capitaine ! Mais Sparrow avait plutôt l'air de lui parler parce qu'elle est jolie… D'ailleurs elle l'a bien remis à sa place, ah ça oui ! Elle a même failli lui mettre une gifle ! »

Barbossa haussa les épaules. Elizabeth aurait bien pu vouloir tuer Sparrow ou bien au contraire partir avec, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait était la carte. Il réfléchit un court instant avant de demander, plus à lui-même qu'à ses deux matelots qu'il trouvait de toutes façons de plus en plus crétins :

« J'espère que Black ne nous mène pas en bateau… Il a volé la carte à Jack puis a voulu la lui revendre et comme ça n'a pas marché il est allé la vendre à la Navy alors qu'il travaille pour eux officiellement ! Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais il n'a pas intérêt à oublier que nous avons un accord lui et moi également ! Les infos doivent me parvenir… il n'a pas intérêt à perdre la trace de cette carte ! Le pacte est clair, il fait ce qu'il veut de la carte tant qu'il me permet de la posséder à temps… J'espère qu'elle est bien chez le gouverneur désormais. »

Puis il tonna :

« Nous attaquerons demain soir ! Une tempête arrive, ce soir nous risquerions d'être dans de mauvaises conditions pour reprendre le large. D'ici là, vous êtes libres ! Demain soir vous irez avec trois autres hommes jusqu'à la maison du gouverneur , vous trouverez la carte et me la ramènerez ! Les autres attaqueront la ville pour faire diversion et avoir un joli butin au passage. Lorsque nous partirons, je ferai dire à Black que c'est Sparrow qui a attaqué la ville pour récupérer sa carte. Il se fera arrêter avant d'avoir pu réagir et nous partirons avec la carte et débarrassé de Sparrow du même coup ! »

Jack tournait en rond dans la ville depuis une bonne heure. L'information qu'il avait eu sur Black, l'espion lui ayant volé sa carte, était fausse. Pourtant il avait bien décrit soigneusement l'homme en question à toutes les personnes qui pouvaient l'aider à le retrouver, mais au final, l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué n'était pas le bon. Aucun « Mr. Black » n'habitait ni ne travaillait dans cette rue. Pas de Mme Black non plus.

Pourtant Jack savait que l'homme était de Port-Royal. Et qu'il y était en ce moment même.

Mr Black… Jack grimaça en repensant à cet individu. Un homme charmant au départ, qui s'était présenté à lui à Tortuga et s'était engagé comme matelot sur le Pearl. Un jour Jack avait remarqué que sa précieuse carte n'était plus dans son bureau, mais au départ il n'avait pas soupçonné Black. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils étaient descendu à terre quelques heures plus tard que Jack avait découvert avec effroi que le voleur n'était autre que lui. Pire, qu'il travaillait pour la Navy. Un espion.

Jack se souvenait fort bien de ce moment . Alors qu'ils étaient tous à une taverne, Black avait sorti la carte de sa veste et avait souri sournoisement :

« Ah au fait capitaine… Je tenais à vous faire mes excuses, je travaille en réalité pour la Navy et j'ai recueilli suffisamment d'informations sur vos activités pour partir rejoindre les miens… Et comme je suppose qu'après cela je n'aurai pas de salaire pour mon travail à bord du Pearl, je me suis permis de prendre une petite compensation ! Une carte de pirate peut toujours se revendre… Même à la Navy... Je vous souhaite bon vent ! »

Au même instant, quatre hommes assis un peu plus loin et que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'alors, s'étaient levés et avaient créé en quelques secondes une énorme bagarre, et Jack et son équipage n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Black avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Jack devait bien reconnaître que l'homme était très habile, mais il le trouvait aussi très idiot : Black avait eu le culot de lui laisser sur la table un mot lui indiquant que si la carte était intéressante pour lui, il pouvait toujours la lui racheter, au prix fort. Il suffisait à Jack de déposer l'argent dans un lieu précis puis de partir, et de revenir le lendemain, où il retrouverait la carte. Sinon elle serait proposée à la Navy, moyennant la même somme.

Bien sûr Jack n'avait pas répondu à cette invitation frauduleuse. Lui un pirate, se faire extorquer pour une carte ? D'autant qu'il était à peu près sûr que l'espion n'avait en fait aucune idée de la valeur réelle de l'objet, pour lui ce n'était qu'une carte rassemblant des informations sur des lieux d'échanges entre quelques contrebandiers et pirates. Bien sûr que si la carte venait jusqu'aux soldats ceux-ci auraient le loisir de venir directement arrêter des contrebandiers la main dans le sac, mais la valeur réelle de la carte, elle, avait bien peu de chance d'être découverte.

Jack préférait aller lui-même la récupérer. Il savait que les soldat ne rachèterait pas la carte à ce prix, et que Black devait toujours la posséder.

Car Jack n'était pas dupe : Black n'était pas un officier de la Navy. Juste un espion, revendant ses informations aux plus offrants, et travaillant « officiellement » pour la couronne. La Navy n'achetait donc que les informations les plus utiles, et sans connaitre la valeur de la carte, Black devait sûrement avoir juste récolté la colère de ses employeurs qui devaient s'attendre à des informations bien plus importantes encore.

Il suffisait donc de le retrouver et lui dérober la carte…

Le commodore était installé nerveusement à son bureau, intérieurement fou de rage, sans cependant le montrer au gouverneur venu faire le point avec lui sur les affaires en cours.

« Notre nouvel espion, Mr Black, me semble tout à fait incompétent... Les ordres étaient clairs : il devait se faire enrôler dans l'équipage de Sparrow, revenir ici en cachette avec des renseignements précis, et continuer à travailler pour lui jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à tendre un piège à Sparrow! Au lieu de cela, Black nous a ramené cette carte… Il nous affirme qu'elle a une grande valeur cachée, mais nous n'avons trouvé rien d'autre que des indications floues sur des lieux de rencontres entre quelques contrebandiers et pirates, des lieux trop peuplés pour intervenir, et la carte n'est pas récente… »

« Vous lui avez pourtant confisqué cette carte , afin de l 'analyser ! Pensez-vous qu'elle ait réellement de la valeur ? »

Le commodore soupira :

« Je ne pense pas… Nous l'avons néanmoins dissimulé chez vous le temps de pouvoir l'analyser, car Black prétend également que plusieurs de nos soldats seraient corrompus par Sparrow et chercheraient à reprendre la carte… Je préfère dans ces conditions que la carte ne soit pas au fort ni à un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait la trouver, encore moins nous la reprendre. Si jamais nous passons à côté de quelque chose, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. Nous lui paierons cette carte à sa juste valeur lorsque nous l'aurons analysé et que nous serons sûr de l'intérêt qu'elle présente. Nous pourrons ainsi analyser la carte ce soir après le repas dans votre demeure , loin de Black et de tout soldat qui travaille au fort. Je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Black, pour l'instant. Nul ne sait que la carte se trouve chez vous et personne n'irait y songer… »

Le gouverneur soupira :

« Garder cette carte enfermée dans mon bureau ne me dérange pas, et je vous dois bien cela, en tant que futur gendre et beau père nous devons nous apporter la confiance et le soutien mutuel. Comptez-vous demander la main de ma fille au dîner de ce soir ? »

James sembla réfléchir quelques instants :

« Je crains que ce ne soit guère l'occasion idéale. Avec cette carte à étudier, nous risquons de ne guère pouvoir rester à discuter avec Elizabeth ce soir. J'attendrai le bon moment. »

Elizabeth avait attendu toute la journée pour enfin avoir l'occasion de sortir en cachette du domaine. Elle ne pouvait attendre davantage pour aller retrouver son ami et confident, Will. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent depuis quelques temps, mais il restait celui sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter lorsqu'elle allait mal, lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, où lorsque tout simplement elle en avait assez de tout ces protocoles. Avec Will, les choses semblaient plus simples et une forte amitié la liait au jeune homme.

Aussi lorsqu'elle arriva chez lui, elle retrouva le sourire en le voyant se retourner vers elle.

Il venait de terminer son travail à la forge pour Mr Brown, le vieux forgeron qui ne travaillait jamais depuis que Will était là, lui laissant tout faire tout en continuant de dire que c'était lui qui travaillait le plus. Will s'en fichait, le vieil homme le logeait gratuitement en échange, lui permettait de travailler et d'avoir l'occasion de faire ce que bon lui semblait car Brown lui, était toujours endormi ou en train de boire, Will avait donc la liberté de ne pas être surveillé par son patron. Il en profitait pour s'entraîner au combat avec les épées qu'il forgeait, mais également de pouvoir rencontrer son amie Elizabeth, moins souvent que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais c'était toujours ça tout de même.

Il sourit timidement en voyant la jeune femme arriver. La forge n'était pas du tout un endroit pour une noble, et bien souvent ils se voyaient en dehors, mais lorsqu'il lui arrivait de venir ici elle ne lui tenait jamais rigueur de sa modeste condition, elle se fichait qu'il soit riche ou non et lui parlait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Cependant, ce jour-là il eut l'impression que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien, malgré son sourire lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite Miss Swann !... Est-ce que tout va bien ? » rajouta t' il après un temps d'hésitation.

Elizabeth soupira :

« Hormis le fait que je déteste que tu ne m'appelle Miss Swann… Je ne suis pas sûre que tout aille très bien. »

Elle baissa les yeux avant de murmurer :

« Mon père s'est mis en tête de me faire épouser le Commodore Norrington… »

Will sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Et… Ça n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter ? »

Elizabeth le fixa :

« Je ne l'aime pas… Je n'ai pas de sentiment, envers personne. C'est comme si l'homme pour qui pourrait battre mon cœur n'était pas encore arrivé… Et je n'aurai pas le temps de le trouver, car le Commodore va me faire sa demande dans les prochains jours, c'est prévisible… »

Will de nouveau sentir son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais parlé à la jeune femme des réels sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle et ne le ferait jamais, car leur statut si différent leur aurait de toutes façons interdit toute relation, et dans tout les cas, il en avait encore la preuve après ce qu'elle venait de dire, Elizabeth ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Bien que l'idée de la voir se marier avec Norrington et de ne plus pouvoir la voir en cachette, même si c'était en tant qu'ami, lui faisait terriblement mal ; il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps et avait décidé de continuer à être son ami aussi longtemps qu'il était encore possible. Et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas besoin de ressentir sa propre tristesse, mais qu'au contraire il sache apaiser la sienne.

« Peut-être aurez vous la chance de rencontrer un homme que vous aimerez, avant que Norrington ne vous fasse sa demande… Ce n'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite, et si c'est le cas… Peut-être que… Que c'est un homme sincère et qu'il vous rendra heureuse… Votre père ne vous laisserait pas épouser un homme mauvais, il vous aime trop pour ça… »

Will avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler… Il avait tant envie de devenir ce commodore qui allait l'épouser. Même si cela n'arriverait jamais.

Mais Elizabeth pensait à toute autre chose.

« Il y a autre chose aussi… »

Elle lui conta ses deux rencontres avec l'étrange individu qui l'avait interpellé sur les quais, et les sentiments de colère que cela avait ressortir en elle.

« Un pirate… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé ? Si vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agit d'un pirate… Il aurait pu vous tuer ! »

Will trouvait cette révélation incroyable. Elizabeth était si perturbée par ses histoires de fiançailles qu'elle n'avait pas même songé à dénoncer un pirate qui l'avait agressé… Il connaissait son goût pour la désobéissance envers les règles et protocoles mais à ce point, il ne comprenait pas.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard soudainement troublée.

« Le dénoncer… ? Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il ne m'a pas fait de mal… Voir un homme vouloir tenter de m'accoster, alors que je rêverais qu'un autre le fasse, un homme respectable, un homme avec qui je pourrais me marier, et savoir que ça n'arrivera plus car je vais épouser un homme que je n'aime pas… Ça m'a provoqué une telle colère envers… Envers la situation… »

Will ne comprenait rien à la réaction d'Elizabeth. Il trouvait cela complètement idiot. Pourquoi se poser autant de questions alors que la seule chose à penser à ce sujet était de dénoncer un pirate ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vie d'Elizabeth. Un pirate reste un pirate, il devait être dénoncé.

Elizabeth ressentit cette incompréhension et fixa son ami avec intensité :

« Will, je sais à quel point tu détestes les pirates mais je ne dénoncerai pas un homme qui ne m'a rien fait, c'est juste un pitoyable séducteur à moitié fou qui se promenait dans la rue ! Il ne m'a ni tué ni violenté, il a juste fait ressortir ma colère et le dénoncer ne m'apporterait rien, ce n'est pas ça qui m'évitera d'épouser le Commodore et pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qui m'importe ! »

Will la regarda interloqué :

« Quoi… D'éviter d'épouser le Commodore ? Vous comptez refuser sa demande? »

Elizabeth soupira :

« Non, bien sûr que non… Je voudrais juste… que quelque chose se produise pour que sa demande n'aie jamais lieu, pour ne pas avoir à y répondre... »


End file.
